Por Siempre a tu lado
by Mimichibi-Diethel
Summary: Bueno este es un regalo de san valentin, ojala y les guste. Una despedida y un reencuentro, tan cerca pero tan lejos, me fui y regrese. Del calor al frio- lo se mal summary ojala y les guste ¡ARRIBA EL BLOSSOM X BRICK!


**Disfruten XD**

**

* * *

**

***#~ POR SIEMPRE A TU LADO ~#***

-¡Blossom mira esa estrella!-grito un chico de cabellos rojizos con una gorra roja que los cubria desordenadamente.

-¡Si, la veo. Es muy hermosa!-grito la chica riendo, el oji-carmesi la miro y bajo la mirada.

-Blossom, yo...yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte-hablo con voz quebradisa.

-¿Que sucede Brick?-prefunto la chica del moño con una gran sonrisa.

-..._me ire_-susurro muy bajo para que ella no lo oyera

-No te escuche,¿podrias repetirlo?

_-Que...me ire-_susurro un poco mas duro

-Oh, ¿te iras? ¿tan pronto?, apenas acabamos de llegar-dijo la chica sin entender nada.

-No, blossom. Hoy es el ultimo dia que me veras, mañana parto a Inglaterra, mi pa...

-¿QUE? TU NO ME PUEDES HACER ESO-grito interrumpiendo, desesperada las lagrimas comenzaban a guntarse en sus ojos.

-Lo siento, mi padre me lo ha dicho de improviso-continuo el chico mirando el cielo, la peli-roja comenzo a llorar y callo al suelo. El chico la miro y sonrio.

_-Te amo-_susurro en su oido y se fue de ahi, dejandola muy sorprendida.

_Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is just you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight  
_

Al dia siguiente Blossom fue al aeropuerto muy temprano, no queria, que el se fuera, el no y menos despues de lo que dijo.

Lo vio iba con una campera roja y unos jeans azul fuerte, su tipica gorra y una maleta que arrastraba, lo que mas le sorprendio es que no iba solo, iba con una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos ambar. Riendo sin preocupacion alguna, eso dolio. La oji-rosa salio lo mas rapido que pudo sin imortarle que chocara con la gente. Sus ojos iban bañados en lagrimas. Pero algo la detuvo...miro hacia atras con los ojos acuosos y solto una ultima lagrima susurrando algo que solo quedo atrapado por el viento.

_-Te amo amigo-  
So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me  
_

-Blossom POV-

Desde ese día han pasado ya un año, me he vuelto fria, no quiero que nadie me vuelva a lastimar. No me derrumbare, sere fuerte. Brick todavia significa algo muy fuerte en mi, aun que no lo acepte, aun que diga que todo es mentira, aunque rechaze todas sus llamadas y e-mail, aunque no le conteste ninguna carta...se que el, en alguna parte de Inglaterra, de esa fria tierra observa nuestra estrella,la observa y pienza en mi...aunque este con ella._  
_

_Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams  
_

-Brick POV-

Blossom, ¿recuerdas cuando te regale esa estrella?, recuerdas cuando me dijiste, que yo era un idiota por no saber apresiar a las chicas. jejeje esa vez me rei mucho.

Pero ahora pareces estar enojada conmigo, no respondes mis llamadas; ante eso me menti diciendo que podrias haber cambiado de telefono; no respondes mis e-mails, ok talvez no tengas tiempo; ni tampoco mis carta, tal vez ...tal vez, siempre me repetia lo mismo, una y otra vez como un juego de maraton. Pero no importa, no importa por que se que el amor verdadero, es el primero._  
So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me  
_

-Blossom POV-

Ahora, este dia, es el dia en que te marchaste, el 14 de febrero, recorro el parque que soliamos recorrer juntos, donde nos tomabamos de las manos y nos sentabamos en nuestro arbol especial, ese arbol distinto a los demas, con petalos rosas, en ese pasto que soliamos arrancar cuando jugabamos, o esas flores de colores que me solias dar cuando me "molestaba" contigo...si aun lo recuerdo.

_It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart  
_

-Brick POV-

Amiga, confidente...amor. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que juntos visitabamos este hermoso parque, este hermoso arbol que fue testigo de cuando te caiste a los cinco años, cuando lloraste en mi hombro a los 8, cuando te dije que le habia partido la cara al tipo que te iso sufrir XD, ...cuando fue testigo de mi amor.

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
_

-Blossom POV-

Me recuesto en este hermoso arbol, mirando el gran estanque, veo como dos enamorados se besan, como dos enamordos caminan juntos...mis hermanas y tus hermanos.

Miro al cielo y me cae un petalo rosa, y despues pasa una pequeña rafaga de aire...refrescante.

_Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
_

-Brick POV-

Me siento en el gran arbol, mirando como los pequeños juegan en sus areneros, como se caen y sus madres van a protegerlos, como...como los enamorados se sientan y se besan.

Miro al cielo que brilla intensamente, me cae un petalo rosa en la cara, y despues se logra sentir un viento refrescante.

_And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me  
_

*Tan cerca...

~Tan lejos...

*Teniendo todo...

~Teniendo nada...

*Amistad...

~Amor...

*~Mi corazon..._  
Someone's watching over me_

Los dos chicos se levantaron y caminaron hasta la fuente, pero al dar la vuelta en el arbol...se encontraron, ambos anonados, se miraron fijamente a los ojos...ojos rosa y carmesi juntos.

Dos brazos pasaron por los hombros de cada uno, los chicos miraron a quien tenian sobre sus hombros. Buttercup sobre Brick, y Butch sobre Blossom.

Dos manos tomaron con delicadeza las suyas, los peli-rojos voltearon. Bubbles a Brick y Boomer a Blossom.

-Solo faltan...-dijieron los dos verdes

-Ustedes...-continuaron los dos azules.

Los dos se miraon y se sonrojaron, poco a poco se acercaron tomandose de las manos, sonrieron.

-Perdona, pero...-rio Brick juntando sus labios con los de la chica rosa

-Disculpa, pero...-rio Blossom perdiendose en el beso del chico rojo

-Te amo-susurraron los dos sobre sus labios

**CIAO!**

**Hola queridos lectores, aqui esta su regalo de San Valentio/o dia del amor y la amistad, trate de incluir los dos temas en esta historia esperon que les alla gustado y que este dia y todos los que bienen se la pasen super con esa o esas personas especiales. XD**

***Blossom**

**~Brick**

**Por ahi me guardan un dulce si les dan ^^**

**Bye-by**

**Dejen Reviews**

**Mimi-chan sale**


End file.
